


El beso del ratonero

by Kikinu



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer beso que se dan es extraño. Y apresurado, también, porque a Tobías le quedan pocos minutos para las dos horas de transformación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El beso del ratonero

**  
El beso del ratonero   
**

El primer beso que se dan es extraño. Y apresurado, también, porque a Tobías le quedan pocos minutos para las dos horas de transformación.

Es después de una pelea en la que Jake casi muere, por lo que están ambos (todos, en realidad) muy alterados. Por esa noche Tobías decide ir a dormir a la casa de su amigo, para asegurarse de que realmente esté bien.

En realidad no están seguros de cómo acabaron besándose. Quizás fue porque Tobías dijo que no soportaría perder a alguno de ellos, _en especial_ a él, o porque Jake estaba completamente alterado, intentando tranquilizarse luego de haber visto la muerte aún más cerca de lo habitual.

La cuestión es que estaban hablando, cerca, muy cerca para que Tom no los escuche (aunque no era necesario, porque el “hermano” de Jake no se encontraba en casa), sintiendo el miedo del otro y, de pronto…

Sus labios se rozan, un poco, casi nada. Se separan algo alarmados, esperando que el otro ría o se enoje, o haga _algo_. Cuando nada ocurre, vuelven a acercarse, esta vez presionando sus labios un poco más.

De todas formas, vuelven a separarse pronto, porque Tobías recuerda que se le está por acabar el tiempo.

Aún así, antes de comenzar la transformación en ratonero, el muchacho le lanza una sonrisa tímida a Jake, el cual la corresponde.

De los besos que siguieron a ese, mejor hablar en otra ocasión.

FIN


End file.
